OC Vignettes
by scelecat
Summary: This is a stand alone story made using Transformer OC's my brother and I made. I will be adding more vignettes hopefully. NOTE: all OCs featured in the stories are up for adoptionto any who want them.
1. Chapter 1

Vignette #2

Sideswipe felt the glare before he saw the glarer. As he entered the rec-room he stopped short, seeing who it was. Sunstreaker, of course, ran helm-first into his brother's back. Cursing, he pulled back before catching a hint of his twin's mood over their bond, "What did you do this time?" he growled. Sideswipe had an innate ability to get in trouble with the worse bots to get angry, and often he pulled sunstreaker down with him. When his twin didn't immediately respond Sunstreaker peaked over the others shoulder, and saw that his brother's bad luck ran true, 'Ah, so that's why the rec-room's so quiet'. Standing in the center of the deserted rec-room was a femme. Her base paint was black, with grey edging the plates of her thick armor, of course that was hard to see under the bright orange paint now dribbling down her frame, disrupted only by the smiley face stickers that dotted it. The femme had her arms crossed on her chest plate and was glowering at Sideswipe, who chose that moment to snap out of his shock.

"Ah, hello Nightstrike! You look different, did you do something with your hair?" He pretended to look thoughtful, the prankster just couldn't resist having a bit more fun with it, even if he was digging his own grave. A look of faked realization dawned, "No, it's that new paint isn't it? I must say, you look great in that new color, I told you she could pull off the orange didn't I sunny?"

"I told you not to call me that", Sunstreaker muttered from around the palm now plastered to his face. The femme wasn't amused, she only continued to glare at the red twin. There was silence for a time, a tense silence as the twins awaited her verdict. Finally Nightstrike sighed and shook her helm.

"I was warned," she began tiredly, I knew that your pranks would come to me eventually, but really sideswipe," she paused and waved a servo, indicating her entire frame, paint, stickers, and all, "This was the best you could do?" Said mech simply stared, caught off guard by the disappointment in her voice, Nightstrike continued, unaware or not caring about her audience s confusion, "this prank is old, over used, and not particularly unique, though the addition of stickers to the paint is different, it's actually just an adaptation on the traditional glitter, and not a very far divergence either, the least you could have done is lace it with fast-drying glue and strew boxes of items about on the floor to make a collogue, or add paintballs for a more mottled approach, all in all, your attempt shows little imagination or creativity, and is disappointingly. . . juvenile." as she ended her speech she returned to glaring at her audience, seemingly daring them to repute her judgement. Sunstreaker was trying, and failing, to grasp the fact that one of the strictest, most no-nonsense warriors and, had just given his brother a lecture on how un-interesting his prank was. Sideswipe on the other hand was not happy, when someone insulted his pranks they were, in extension, insulting him.

"You hard-afted officers wouldn't know a good prank if it hit you in the faceplate!"

"Oh, really?" The change in her tone stopped Sideswipe's anger cold, he looked at her, and shivered at the smirk that was forming on her lip components, it was almost a smile, "is that . . . a challenge?", as Sideswipe continued to stare, speechless, Nightstrike stepped forward, quickly closing the distance between them, so that their noses nearly touched, reminding him of how all she actually was compared to most femmes. Her optics were half shuttered as her breath brushed his faceplate, challenge," she purred, "Accepted." And with that the smirk broke into a true devil's grin, she took a slow step back, then, still smiling she turned on her heel and exited the room. For a moment the twins just stood, then they turned to each other, they didn't need to use their bond to know they were thinking the same thing: What had they begun? 


	2. Chapter 2

Vignette #3 - Jacknife (& Bluewing)

Note : This takes place in the Primeverse.

The forest was quiet, the night air thick with the scents of organic life, the humidity added to the muggy feeling making Jacknife

feel confined even in the glade, but he shook off the feeling along with droplettes of mist from his scarlet frame, he wasn't here for

the atmosphere. In the center of the glade stood a monument. It was relitively simple, just four coloums of stones supporting a

rockslab of a roof. Under the makeshift shelter was a circle of smaller stones that enclosed a pair of bright blue wings accented

with silver and were like those of a jet, if the jet's wings had been torn from the fusolage with enough force to leave

hand shaped dents in them. Jacknife's servos clenched at the sight, but he relaxed his grip to keep from damaging the bundle of

crystalilies he held. He eased closer to the shrine then knelt with a sigh in front of the damaged pair. Reaching forward Jacknife

placed the bouquette gently between the wings then leaned back and began.

" Hey partner it's been awhile, another whole year and it hasn't gotten better. I still miss you, still wish you were here with me

. . . but that's not going to happen is it? Besides you'd have offlined from boredom long ago," a soft smile graced his faceplate,

" this year was just as dull and monotonose as ever, but that's how I like it now, that's how I need it to be. No battles to fight, no

bases to raid, no orders to follow ( well exept for my boss's, but I only see him every couple steller-cycles so it's berable ), no

ranting dictators or droning primes, just me, my ship, and the schedgule." his smile faded a bit, "there was one highlight. I had the

bad luck to run into one of those Wreckers at one of the stops on the way here. No I didn't start a fight, though you probobly would

have, then again you never were too subtle or good at giving up a grudge ha ha!" his laughter rang through the strangly silent air in

the glade, empty save for the shrine and him, "no, I forgave them long ago. With all with all the autobots we did in I'd have been

suprised if they didn't take advantage of the oppertunaty to offline one of us. No, the only one I can blame is myself. I'm the one that

wasn't watching your back the way a good partner should, I'm the one who didn't hear you cry out when they. . . . .took your wings

off," he stared a few klicks at the mentioned parts before continuing, voice rising, "and I'm the one who didn't find you until you had

bled out! . . . And it was too late." He fell silent and bowed his helm, his smile gone with all traces of humour though there hadn't

been much to begin with, then he lifted his optics to the remains of his partner and determination colored his voice, "but I won't

wallow in selfloathing, you would kill me if I spent the rest of my life hating myself for your death and ignoring all the bounties of life

that I can still enjoy, besides," he smiled, a genuine, heartfelt smile that lit up his faceplate, " as I figure it when I die, maybe when

our past catches up to me, but probably when I do something stupid. Well then you can chew me out for all the things I did or didn't

do." This time his laughter was clear and strong, not an echoing, hollow sound.

As he finished laughing he stood and dusted himself off. Then he gave the grave a two finger salute, "until then partner, have a

good afterlife." With that Jacknife walked away to where he knew his ship, and his life, waited. His back seemed straighter, his

helm held higher, his working optic was a brighter ruby then when he came. Yes he still missed his partner and he still grieved, but

there was a whole universe just waiting for him to see it and he'd be damned to the pit if he let grief keep him from enjoying it while

his spark still burned. He owed it to Bluewing to live well and not give away the life he had for vengence as so many others had.

This was what the war that had started out with such high moral goals had degenerated to, mearly retaliation after retaliation with

no clear purpose or goal, but he was rid of the war, mostly, and he intended to keep it that way as that was the best way to honour

his fallen comrade; by not being part of the vicious cycle of revenge that had gotten him killed.  



	3. Chapter 3

OC Vignette #4 - Jinx (and Chamelion, kinda)

There was not much that could fluster Jinx. She was normaly a calm composed femme, when her sister wasn't around (no one

can remain unflustered in the company of one's own siblings), so needless to say the Gremlins were somewhat distrested to hear

their leader scream. Well screech would be more acurate, the sound caused all of her team to clutch their audios in suprise.

Except Jammer who was plugged into the enemies frequency so thoroughly that he couldn't hear the sound, even if he wanted to.

Luckly it didn't last long and after the screech stopped threatening to offline their procesers the quickest to recover were also the

quickest to sprint towards the source of the racket which had degenerated into the sounds of one angry femme and two placating

mechs. Well, one placating mech and a quieter one popping in now and again. The placating voice was the one they heard clearly

as they aproached "Well we were in the area an' we decided to see if ya had an update, it ain't our fault ya're meetin' took so long

and we got distracted." The voice was definetly familiar and as the first few Gremlins rounded the corner they caught sight of the

causes of the camotion. Jinx stood in front of the entry to her berthroom and the pink on white femme was glaring at two black and

white mechs who stood just outside the doorway. Jazz was the one trying to calm Jinx down and not succeeding as she just glared

at him harder.

"And can you explaine to me why you did not comm. ahead!? I would have known then to cut the meeting short and be ready for

you! Or you could've at least . . . . given me fair warning?" Jinx now had one servo wraped around her chasis and the other

cupping her faceplate in the classic 'Why me?' pose, "I did not need to witness that." Jazz smiled at this.

"What's the matter Jinx?" He asked grinning, with mischief in his optics, "Jealous?" This time it was his compatriot who glared at

the sabature, Prowl did not like being part of Jazz's 'Poke 'em with a stick 'till they break' game, especially since it had truely been

their intention to ask Jinx how her efferts in gathering intel on the Decepticons were panning out, but like Jazz had already stated,

they had become distracted. The commander-in-chief of the Gremlins, spy and sabature extrordinare, stuttered for a moment

before regaining her composure. It didn't help that her sister had just returned from a mission and had proceeded to make up for

lost time by pushing twice as many of Jinx's buttons as usual. Chamelion made it her purpose in life to distract, tease, and in every

other way annoy her sister, when not on a mission, just to get a reaction out of her more reserved sibling and she knew exactly

how to do it, though there was a seriuse discusion going on in the ranks as to how the word "waxy"and a sideways glance could

cause their calm commander to seemingly go off the deep end. But back to the matter at hand, Jinx had noted the growing crowd

as her team came to see what spectical had caused their leader's outburst. Well, she had wasted enough time reprimanding the

two mechs, neither of which seemed repentant, and this was surely distacting the mechs and femmes on duty as well as those who

happened to be on break. Best to end this situation so all of the Gremlins, on duty or off, could return to more pressing concerns.

"Let us go to my office so I may brief you on the progress Jammer has made with decoding the decepticon's signals and comm.

frequencies." Jinx turned about, not waiting for acknowledgment, and stalked down the corridor, the group of onlookers scattered

at a glance back to where they had come from, or at least away from there so they couldn't be punished for loutering. Prowl

followed without comment, glad that the situation had been resolved for now so they could focus on the reason for their visit. Jazz

was still smiling, and would continue to do so for the entire visit.

After the pair had finally returned to their own team before they were missed, Jinx headed back to her room. She was deep in

thought as she wandered in the direction of her quarters, 'I'm definatly going to need to change the password to my door, and

perhaps set up afew firewalls of my own design, just in case Jazz simply takes it as a chalenge. After all they are my quarters, if

they want to indulge in that kind of activity they can do it in their own berthrooms'. She went on down the hall grumbling to herself,

which was maybe why she didn't see through Chamelion's disguise before she was tackled.

Explanations for those who want 'em regarding the group "Gremlins"

The Gremlins - like the name suggests this group is comprised of spies and sabatuors. Neither side in the war knows of their

existance. Even though their base is set up near the Autobot headquarters only Jazz, and maybe Prowl know about the Gremlins

existance, but the group would prefer if it stayed that way as they feel they can do their job best if they are not known of. Their

leader, Jinx, was an Autobot sabature early in the war, but after getting caught in a trap with her sister, Chamelien, and partner,

Celephane, that was meant specificly to kill her Jinx decided that it would be best to lay low for a while and then continue her work

in secret. Jinx is believed to have died early on in the war along with the other two, but in fact all three escaped and founded the

Gremlins with others who shared their belief that being wellknown, as a spy and/or sabatuer, is dangerse. Their insignia is hard

to spot, in fact it's invisible except when the bot wants it to be seen. 


	4. Chapter 4

OC Vignette #5 - Relay & Melodia

Everyone knew things were falling apart, mobs congragated as protesters and frightened citizens filled the streets so law

enfourcement had their servos full, many were becoming ragged, physically and mentaly, as they were sent out again and again

into the swarming, panicking masses where they were likely to get trampled or assulted by rebels. There was one mech however

who was just as affected by the chaos, but he was nowhere to be seen.

In a small room in a police station, away from the cries and screams that permiated the lower floors, a red and black mech sat at

the edge of his seat, digits sailing across the commboard in front of him. His name was Relay and he had the job of responding to

emergancy calls from paniced or frantic callers, answering their questions as best he could, and sending officers, firefighters, and

medics were they were most needed. It wasn't enough, there were too many places in need of help and not enough resorces to

send to them, Relay had never felt so helpless in all his steller cycles as a emergancy dipatcher. To make matters worse, since he

had no time off as the only dispatcher in the previously nearly-crime-free area he had been unable to find his friends. Both were

strong, smart mechs, so he knew they would most likely weather the random mayhem out in the city, but that didn't stop him from

worrying about them. He wasn't as worried about Blaster as he had actualy left a message telling Relay not to worry and that he

was "chillin' with afew autobuddies" so he should be fine. The one that worried Relay most was his other friend, he hadn't heard

from Soundwave since before the rioting started 2 solar cycles ago, he knew he should focus on his job and be the stable, calm

reasurance the people on the other side of the line needed him to be, but he had always been a bit overprotective when it came to

his friends.

Things actualy seemed to quiet down towards the middle of the solar cycle and Relay was considering taking his energon break

when a blast literaly shook the building and his commbourd lit up like a nova. More exlosions followed and the dispatcher found his

servos full once more as he sent enforcers out like ragged soldiers to the wastland that remained after what was apperantly

a seeker bombing, just a fresh layer of confusion and dismay on top of everything else.

It was too much, Relay sprang to his pedes, ignoring the pinging comms, and opened the rooms only window. Dust and debris

wafted in with the breeze choking his vents but he paid it little mind as he opened his docking port. A lithe shape flit out and around

the room once before coming to land on his arm. Relay closed his docking port and stroked Melodia's blue and black wings. he

hadn't let her out before for fear of her becoming lost or getting hurt in the chaos outside when she went flying, but Melodia was his

best chance at finding his friends and making sure they were alright as he couldn't leave his station at a time like this. He held the

rapter like symbiont up to his masked face, orange visor dimmed as he shuttered his optics and wispered her mission.

"Objective; locate units Soundwave and Blaster." Melodia chirped her acknowledgement and Relay lifted her up to the window,

without hesitation she took off into the dust filled sky above the terror and violence in the city streets. He stood a moment before

turning back to the insistantly pinging comms. He had done what he could, but now all he could do was wait and hope they could

find each other, intact, when this was all over.  



	5. Chapter 5

OC Vignette #1 - Starflash and Streak

Streak growled as he stepped over yet another heap of miscellaneous bits, bobs, and dust, why couldn't the cleaner actually pick up the refuse, instead of simply pushing it aside into piles after sweeping the halls. The landmines made a simple task, such as delivering a report to Prowl's office, hazardous, a cleaner's job was to clean! So why didn't do his job!? Speaking of the glitch, Starflash appeared to be finishing up his work day, the mech's back was turned to Streak and he was engrossed in his current task, which seemed to be polishing his autobot insignia until it shined brighter than Sunstreaker's finish, now if only he could be as fastidious in cleaning the halls as he was cleaning himself, Streak was going to give that janitor such a talking to he was going to wish he nevePREY! With no warning, Streak pounced the mech in front of him and initiated a wrestling match, throwing all thought of his objective away along with the report now scattered across the hall.

Starflash, caught off guard did his best to defend against the assault, however, he wasn't much of a warrior, and so he ended up pinned to the ground under Streak, waiting for him to return to his normal self, "That was fun! "Streak said, a demonic grin split his face "Let's do it again" he growled, and got up off of Starflash, then crouched into a hunting position, still grinning. Starflash saw where this was going and did the only thing he could think of, he sprinted into his janitor's closet and locked the door quickly behind him. Judging from the growls of frustration, he had succeeded in his attempts to evade Streaks hunt, but the banging on his door showed he had merely stalled it for the time being.

After a few clicks the banging stopped and Starflash heard grumbles from outside his door, great Sgt. Serious was back, but in this case he wasn't much of an improvement, as, from what Starflash could gather from the confused mumbles, the Sgt. was looking for him to give him the creator of all lectures on his house keeping skills, maybe it would be best to lay low until Streak had finished picking up his report and gone away, and then sprint to his berthroom on the other side of the Arc. Starflash was planning his escape route when a cry of fury from down the hall, plus ill-concealed chuckles from somewhere, followed by the inevitable sounds of rampaging told him that his plan might be a bit too risky, best to let Streak pursue this new target until his original objective was forgotten, then Starflash could go to his room unmolested. Sitting in the cramped, but relatively safe confines of his closet, Starflash sent a silent prayer to Primus in thanks for the well timed distraction, then after a moment, he gave a prayer for the latest victims, that they might somehow escape the Sgt.'s pursuit . . . for he doubted they would without divine intervention, unless he glitched again.


End file.
